Shovel Knight
Shovel Knight is the main protagonist of the video game of the same name. He previously fought Scrooge McDuck in the 73rd episode of Death Battle. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Beck VS Shovel Knight (Abandoned) * Shovel Knight Vs. Blue Knight * Shovel knight vs dust * Erza Scarlet vs. Shovel Knight * Mega Man VS Shovel Knight * Meta Knight vs Shovel Knight * Mr. Krabs vs Shovel Knight * The Scout vs Shovel Knight * Simon Belmont vs Shovel Knight (Abandoned) * Shovel Knight vs Sir Daniel * Shovel Knight vs. Sir Sonic * Shovel Knight VS Sonic * Shovel Knight VS Sora * Shovel Knight vs Sparkster * Steve vs Shovel Knight * Shovel Knight vs Undyne * Wario vs Shovel Knight Battles Royale * Pogo Battle Royale Completed Death Battles * Shovel Knight vs. Frog * Shovel Knight vs The Last Dragonborn * Link VS Shovel Knight * Scrooge McDuck vs Shovel Knight (Fanon Version) * Mario vs Shovel Knight * Muffin Knight vs. Shovel Knight * Shovel Knight vs. Orange Knight * Shovel Knight vs Papyrus * Shovel Knight Vs. Sash Lilac * Shantae vs Shovel Knight * Shovel Knight vs Sir Arthur * Shovel Knight vs Terraria Guy Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 6 * Losses: 6 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Cranky Kong (Super Mario Bros.) * Goemon (The Legend of the Mystical Ninja) * Leonardo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) * Quote (Cave Story) History Death Battle Info (Official) Background * Height: Approx. 4'6" | 137.16 cm * Weight: Approx. 100 lbs | 45 kg * Age: N/A * Travels via catapult * Once fought a man whose power comes from hats Arsenal & Skills *Shovel Blade **Shovel Drop **Charge Gandle **Drop Spark *Armors **Stalwart Plate **Dynamo Mail **Final Guard **Conjurer's Coat **Mail of Momentum **Ornate Armor **Armor of Chaos **Toad Gear Relics *Flare Wand *Dust Knuckles *Throwing Anchor *Propeller Dagger *Chaos Sphere *Mobile Gear *Alchemy Coin *War Horn Feats *Beat the Order of No Quarter... twice *Fought the Battletoads & Kratos *Dodged cannonballs *Killed a gryphon & a dragon *Dodged magical fireballs *Can hold his breath indefinitely Death Battle Info (Fanon) Background * Name: Shovel Knight * Alias: N/A * Age: Likely late 20's * Height: 4'6" * Weight: 100 lbs * Occupation: Knight, Adventurer, Treasure Hunter Skills/Abilities * Superhuman Strength **Can break through big blocks of ground with his shovel **Battles much larger foes while wearing a full suit of armor and carrying tons of items **Obliterated house-sized sections of earth by hitting specific fracture points **Pulled up all eight members of The Order of No Quarter from a ledge in rapid succession * Superhuman Stamina & Durability **Never tires during his adventures **Runs at full sprint throughout a level and still fights at full strength **Taken blows from all sorts of attacks and lived. **Tanked hits from the Enchantress **Survived being flung town to town via catapult **Tanked large mounds of stones being flung at him **Survived a bomb the size of his head blowing up in his face without a scratch * Superhuman Intelligence **Can adapt to attack patterns from enemies **Solved many challenging puzzles * Superhuman Speed and Reflexes **Reacted to and dodged Baz's lightning **Outran a kid who claimed to be faster than anyone **Can keep up with Black Knight **Can perform stylin' flips while wearing the Ornate Plate armor **Dodged meteors while fighting Black Knight * Master Warrior * Master Adventurer * Master Treasure Hunter Weaponry * Shovel Blade **Likely Damascus Steel. **Likely bladed. **Reflects magical projectiles. **Charge Handle allows for a double-damage attack at the cost of half speed while charging. **Trench Blade allows for immediate dig-up of any mound of dirt. **Drop Spark allows for a projectile attack at full health. **Shovel Drop allows for a falling downward stab while in the air. **Favored weapon Relics & Items * Draw on Magicka * Chaos Sphere **Does repeated damage. **Bounces * Troupple Chalice #1 **Filled with Ichor of Renewal. **Fully heals and fully restores Maficka. **Uses no magicka. * Troupple Chalice #2 **Filled with Ichor of Boldness. **Invincibility for 10 seconds. **Can still fight. **Uses no magicka. * Fishing Rod * Alchemy Coin **Killed enemies drop more money * Phase Locket **Invincibility for 2 or 3 seconds * Throwing Anchor **Flies in an arc. * Dust Knuckles **Hitting an object causes forward movement. * War Horn **Causes great damage over a wide area. **Ignores defenses and armor * Propeller Dagger **Use causes forward movement **Use in air causes slight loss of altitude with each use. * Mobile Gear **Allows faster forward movement. * Flare Wand **Fires magical flaming projectiles **Able to fire three at once Feats * Was a great champion along with his partner Shield Knight. * Defeated the Order of No Quarter. **Would proceed to beat all of them again in the Tower of Fate * Defeated Black Knight three times. * Solved many challenging puzzles during his adventures. * Along with Shield Knight, destroyed the Enchantress * Defeated other wandering travelers he came across his journey * Defeated the Big Cheep in the Hall of Champions with the assistant of the Light Orbs. * Has managed to defeat the Battletoads as well as the God of War Kratos (Questionable if it's canon) Weaknesses * Mobile Gear has no defenses * Finite, non-replenishable pool of Magicka * Chalices have only one use * Fishing Rod is nearly useless in combat * No way to naturally regenerate Health or Magicka without Ichor of Renewal * Any damage taken nullifies the Drop Spark. Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Armored Characters Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Eponymous Combatants Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Hero Protagonist Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Indie Game Combatants Category:Knight Category:Magic Users Category:Main Protagonist Category:Playable Character Category:Protagonist Category:Returning Combatants Category:Shovel Knight characters Category:Side-Scroller Characters Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Warrior Category:Treasure Hunters